1. Field of the Inventions
The present application discloses inventions related to a model of at least a part of a dental structure, said model including a dental structure and an interface. It also relates to an articulator, and further to a combination of said articulator and said model. Further, it relates to a method for producing said model and articulator respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production of dental restorations, such as inlays, crowns, bridges, and the like, is based on technologies that have evolved for many decades. The production includes many different steps and involves a number of different specialists and special equipment.
In brief, a traditional manufacturing procedure includes the following steps. First, a dentist makes impressions and an index of the bite of the person who is in need of a dental restoration. The impressions are used to cast an upper half model and an under half model of the bite of the individual. Thereafter the cast models are positioned in an articulator in combination with the index to perform a registration of the bite.
In a subsequent step, grinding is performed to obtain a flat back surface on each model half. Thereafter, pinning and casting is performed to facilitate attachment of a cast base plate to the backside of each model half. After attachment thereof, grinding has to be performed again to adjust the configuration of the base plate to the form of each model half.
In the next step, sectionizing is performed of the model half where the dental restoration is to be inserted, i.e. dividing a portion of that model half into appropriate sections in the area for the dental restoration. Once the sectionizing is finalized, the area for restoration (i.e. the sectionized area of the cast model) is scanned to prepare the framework/coping in a CAD-program. Now the actual manufacturing of the dental restoration may be achieved, by transferring a CAD-file to the production unit.
When the dental restoration is produced, it will be attached to the cast model, i.e. veneering. Thereafter, the dental restoration is adjusted by manual grinding and adaptation in combination with testing it in the articulator.